Never Say Never
by KoriTheFireFaerie
Summary: Kori and Syd are asked to help out team Urameshi, and do help. Problem is some evil dude has showed up and has started an all out war against team Urameshi. What will they do when they realize that the guy is after Kori? What will Kori do when he uses a m


_**Never Say Never**_

**By**: Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist

**Pairings**: Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, Infered Keiko/Yusuke

**Warnings**: This story will contain violence, profanity, random moments, and inferences of sexual contact, may be a Lemon _not sure_.

**Summary:** Kori and Syd are asked to help out team Urameshi, and do help. Problem is some evil dude has showed up and has started an all out war against team Urameshi. What will they do when they realize that the guy is after Kori? What will Kori do?

**Disclaimer: **I will say this only once...I do not own yu yu hakusho or the characters though I wish I did...and I do not own Syd M0nk3ys Wi11 Ru1e Th3 W0r1d does.

**Chapter 1 - We Kill People**

A girl with Platinum Silver hair, and lime green eyes stormed into Koenma's office, followed calmly by a girl, with long, Blood Red hair and Gray eyes.

"Yo diaper brain why the hell did you call us here?" Syd, the girl with Silver hair asked angrily. Koenma looked up from his paperwork at the red-faced girl who was growling at him. He looked behind her at Kori, the other girl who was standing in the back of the room leaning on the wall.

"I need you girls help...again." Koenma told Syd, who was trying to control herself.

"Why, now?" Syd asked trying to force a calm voice. Koenma made a face at the very funny sounding fake-calm sound that escaped Syd's mouth.

"I want you to join Team Urameshi, because A. you are strong, and B. you need to stop killing random demons at your own pleasures." Koenma told the two girls.

"What do we get out of this." It was Kori who had spoken. Syd turned around to stare at her friend who had been almost silent as of her return from a trip she made to her old home. Koenma also looked at her startled that she even said a word.

"Kumori you spoke!" Koenma exclaimed surprised. Kori flinched at the sound. She glared at Koenma,

"That is not my name, my name is Kori." She growled at him.

"Okay, Okay, and the answer to your question is that you don't have to go to spirit world jail, and you get to kill other demons at your leisure as long as they are 'Bad'" Koenma told them. Kori shrugged.

"Whatever." Kori told him. Syd also shrugged.

"We have nothing to do anyways." She said, agreeing to Koenma's request, which really wasn't that much of a request. Koenma grinned.

"Okay then, you have to go to Genkai's temple to train and meet your new team mates." Koenma told them. Both girls just shrugged...

**_Genkai's Temple((Yes I AM Lazy))_**

Kori and Syd stood at the bottom of the evil stairs of doom((they're just stairs, but yeah...)).

"That is not nice." Syd said looking at the stairs cringing. Kori rolled her eyes and started walking quickly up the evil stairs.

_**30 minutes later**_

At the top of the stairs the two girls met up with Genkai, and Yukina.

"Hello, welcome to my temple my name is Genkai." the old woman told them.

"Uh hi yeah whatever." Syd replied, Kori stayed silent. Genkai looked at both the girls oddly, she couldn't sense either of the girls' spirt/demon energy.

"You two girls will be staying here and training with the boys correct?" Genkai asked.

"Yes." Syd said speaking for Kori and herself like usual.

"Okay, Yukina will show you to your rooms." She said motioning to the ice maiden who was silently standing next to her.

"Hi I'm Yukina." She said bowing. "I'll show you to your rooms." She led them into the maze-like temple silently. Most of the walk there was silent, except for Yukina pointing certain rooms out. When they reached the rooms they were staying they noticed that both rooms were already made up one was totally Red and the other was Black. Syd chose the Black room and Kori the Red room. Yukina left the girls to get settled and went to go make dinner. Both girls silently went into their rooms with their few possessions.

**Kori**

Kori layed upon the small twin sized bed. She reached into the sheath on the side of her leg and pulled out her dagger. It was her most prized possession, it belonged to her dead brother. Her brother had died years before protecting her from a group of demons who had attacked her. She had been close to him and for the time that had passed she blamed herself for his death. A few weeks before though, she had visited the place where he had been killed. She had been silent ever since. She didn't want to talk, she didn't even want to live. Sha had no idea why she had not killed herself long ago. She stroked the sharp blade's smooth surface, before re-sheathing it. She then rolled over and fell asleep, in exhaustion.

**Syd**

Syd walked into the room and sat on a chair at a desk in the corner of the room. She randomly surveyed her new room, and checked everything. She then decided to leave and explore the temple. She walked out of her room, and walked into somebody, knocking her and the other person down onto the ground. She looked over at the person and saw Kurama((we all know who he is lol)), and jumped up. Syd extended her hand to help Kurama up, he took it and stood up.

"Uh hi I'm Syd." She told him kinda red in the face. He didn't seem to notice her blush.

"Hi I'm Kurama, and I suppose you are one of the new people here.?" He asked her smiling, she nodded.

"Yeah, me and my partner in there." Syd pointed to the door next to hers.

"Oh really." Kurama said. Syd shrugged.

"Yeah but I wouldn't try to talk to her if I were you, she is a bit for, lack of a better word,snippy."((Yeah snippy...)) She warned him.

"Snippy?" Kurama asked slightly amused.

"Yeah..." Syd told him giving him a half-smile. As if on cue, the door to Kori's room opened and out walked a half awake Kori. She looked at Syd and then at Kurama and then walked back into her room.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked slightly confused.

"Oh, we accidently woke her up, I don't think she was too happy." Syd told him knowing exactly why she opened the door.

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked her surprised.

"When you are so close to one person for long periods of time you begin to understand them." Syd said, rolling her eyes.

'Who are these girls and how come they are so close?' Kurama thought to himself.

"I'm Syd that's Kumori, but don't call her Kumori or you'll be dead on sight, call her Kori, we kill people and because she saved my life." Syd said answering Kurama's thought.

"Wha-?" Kurama began to ask. Syd interupted him.

"I am telepathic." Syd said answering his question.

"Oh...you kill people?"

Please Review

**Flames will not be accepted and will be used to burn Kurama's Hair**

**Thank You!**

Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist


End file.
